kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
The World That Never Was
right|240px The World That Never Was (存在しなかった世界 Sonzaishinakatta Sekai) é um mundo caracterizado em Kingdom Hearts II. Irá também ser caracterizado como uma base de operações no Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. O mundo da Organização XIII, que é a casa de uma oferta aparentemente infinita de Heartless e Nobody. A organização controla o mundo do Castle That Never Was, uma enorme fortaleza que flutua sobre um abismo escuro. Embora pareça lógico que se chame a principal região do mundo "a cidade que nunca foi" dado o nome de todo o mundo e aí o castelo, a área que o mapa é adquirida no jogo é chamado de "Dark City Map", implicando o nome da cidade para ser o Dark City. Este poderia ser um equívoco, porém, como Sora não sabe o nome da cidade quando ele encontra o mapa, pode ter Jiminy Cricket simplesmente se referindo a ele assim. História Criação Embora nunca confirmada, ela pode ser inferida a partir de um discurso de Xemnas que o mundo The World That Never Was não é um mundo real, mas um mundo artificial criado pela Organização para usar como um lar para Nobodies. Pode ser o nobody do End of the World, que é um mundo sem coração. Esta hipótese parece apoiar-se através das várias estruturas dentro do mundo. Memória do arranha-céu, por exemplo, parece a usar as memórias dos outros e exibi-los sobre a enorme tela de televisão em sua frente. O mundo pode usar isso no lugar de um coração para manter a vida, da mesma forma que Nobodies utilizam memórias de emoções para conservar o seu senso de si, em vez de um coração. Sede The World That Never Was provavelmente tenha sido a sede da Organização XIII, desde a sua criação. Ele permaneceu assim todo o caminho até a morte de Xemnas, mesmo após a fundação do Castle Oblivion como uma base secundária. As reuniões foram realizadas aqui, e os membros voltariam aqui quando terminadas com suas missões. Traição Quando abandonou a Organização, Roxas, vagou por algum tempo pelas ruas da Dark City, provavelmente contemplando onde ir para iniciar sua busca de si mesmo. Aqui, fora de uma das muitas lojas bloqueadas, Roxas reuniu-se com Axel, que tentou impedi-lo de sair, ele alerta que a Organização quer que ele seja eliminado se ele os deixar. Roxas, afirmando que ninguém iria sentir falta dele se morresse, deixou Axel para trás e se mudou ao longo das ruas para o Memory's Skyscraper, talvez esperando pela a tela lhe dar uma pista. Queda da Organização The World That Never Was continuou a ser usado como uma base de operações para a Organização em todo Kingdom Hearts II. Embora os números continuaram a diminuir, eles ainda se reuniram no Castle That Never Was, e traçam um caminho para usar a Keyblade. Eventualmente, porém, Sora chegou em the Dark City, com a ajuda de Axel. Sora, Donald, Pateta e Rei Mickey lutaram até o centro da cidade, Memory's Skyscraper . Aqui, Samurai Nobodies aparecem, e em seguida Roxas, desafiando-o para uma luta. Os dois desapareceram de cena, e enquanto Donald e Pateta lutaram contra os Samurai, Sora e Roxas duelam sobre a Station of Awakening. Após reunião com Ansem The Wise em um dos andares superiores do castelo, o último sacrifica sua vida para destruir a Kingdom Hearts de Xemnas, Riku regressa à sua forma original. O partido faz seu caminho para o piso superior e, finalmente derrotam Xemnas. Durante a extensa batalha final com "O Superior", muitas partes da cidade são destruidas. Pedaços de construção foram arrancadas e jogadas em cima Sora e Riku, e os principais torre desmoronaram. Personagens Xemnas KHII.png|Xemnas Xiiiorder07saix 2.png|Saïx Sigbaar00.jpg|Xigbar 3-Xaldin Days.png|Xaldin 300px-Vexen Days.png|Vexen 326px-Lexaeus Days Artwork.png|Lexaeus 6-Zexion.png|Zexion Luxord_Days.png|Luxord 400px-Axel Days 2.png|Axel Demyx Days Art.png|Demyx 280px-Marluxia Days.png|Marluxia Larxene Days.png|Larxene Roxas.png|Roxas Xion.png|Xion 52px-Moogle.png|Moogle 52px-Organization_Moogle.png|Moogle(roupa da organização) Áreas de Dark City Alley to Between Ela esconde um portal para Betwixt and Between. Sora, Donald, Pateta e Rei Mickey utilizam este portal para entrar no mundo, graças ao sacrifício de Axel. O beco forma a principal via que conduz ao Castle That Never Was. Lá é o primeiro ponto de Salvar do mundo. O Alley to Between é também é uma parte de Twilight Town. Fragment Crossing É uma longa série de ruas sinuosas. É cheio de néons que acompanham os edifícios vagos, bem como uma usina que parece gerar alguns ou todos os poderes da cidade. Muitos heartless Shadow ficam aqui. Sora, Donald, Pateta e Rei Mickey tomou esta rota em seu caminho para o castelo. Pluto também teve um encontro com Axel aqui. Memory's Skyscraper Memory's Skyscraper é um prédio alto no The World That Never Was. Situado perto do castelo, o edifício manteve vigiar os moradores do escuro. Em sua frente, ele tem uma enorme tela de televisão, parecemque as imagens de memórias de quem estiver perto, embora esse recurso só é visível em vídeos pré-renderizados no final do primeiro Kingdom Hearts. Roxas estava lutando contra uma legião de Neoshadows e Riku aparece no topo do edifício, e quando os dois iniciaram o seu duelo. Depois de chegar ao The World That Never Was, Sora foi confrontado por Roxas em Memory's Skyscraper, enquanto 2 Samurai bloquearam Donald e Pateta. Sora e Roxas logo desapareceram para a Station of Awakening, mas Donald e Goofy alegaram não ver Roxas. The Brink of Despair O abismo parece ter sido feito pelo Castelo que paira acima dela. Sora, Donald, Pateta e Rei Mickey ao chegarem aqui, fazem um caminho através da Keyblade para chegar ao Castelo. é o segundo Save Point deste mundo. Curiosidades *Embora a cidade pareca ser inapopulada, quando pressionar triângulo ao lado de Memory's Skyscraper, que faz uma referência a "os moradores do escuro." Este poderia ser, no entanto, referindo-se aos heartless. Categoria:Mundos